Spark gaps are devices used to protect electrical and electronic equipment from damaging voltage transients caused by lightning, nuclear electromagnetic pulses, or switching and line faults. The problem that has remained unsolved by prior art devices is that of developing an arc in the spark gap rapidly enough to prevent the leading edge of fast rising voltage transients from bypassing the spark gap and damaging the equipment. The single stage spark gaps known in the art have not been effective to solve this problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome this disadvantage of the prior art devices.
Specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a spark gap device effective to prevent bypass of fast rising voltage transients, thereby protecting electrical and electronic equipment from damage caused thereby.